


Bite Me

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Blood, M/M, Romance, Vampire Hunter, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Vampire AU sort of thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a Tumblr prompt but I had fun writing it.

Sebastian wasn’t one to brag about himself, but when he the death of many vampires under his belt, he felt he could be a bit arrogant. However, everyone had their foils. Sebastian for the longest time believed he couldn’t be outdone, couldn’t be stopped by anything that came at him until he met a vampire by the name of Joseph. He had the creature pinned to a wall, his crossbow ready to pierce through the creatures dead heart but Sebastian didn’t know if the look of almost fear on Joseph’s face was real or just a trick. “Please.” He begged. “I…I didn’t meant to kill her. I just…I just was so thirsty.” He gasped.

“Bullshit. You knew exactly how much you were drinking.”

“I didn’t, I swear.” Carefully, Joseph’s hand reached up, laying it on Sebastian’s cheek. “Please, I’m scared. I don’t what I am anymore.”

“…you’re a new vampire?”

“Yes.” He swallowed. “Please let me go. If you do, I’ll leave. I swear.”

“That’s not the point. You’re going to kill again if I let you go.”

“I won’t.” he whimpered. “I promise.”

“I can’t believe you.”

Apparently whatever act the vampire had put on wasn’t working so his demeanor changed quite quickly. Sebastian had pegged this vampire as a weaker type but he was proven wrong when the creature had a burst of strength, shoving Sebastian back and pinning him to the ground, using his own crossbow to point at his throat. “I really didn’t want to hurt you.” The vampire said with a smile. “You were far too handsome to damage.” He through the weapon away, using his hands to slip around Sebastian’s throat. “So I won’t.”

Growling, Sebastian flipped them over, pinning Joseph under him. “I’m going to need to kill you.”

The vampire smiled up at him, hooking his arms around Sebastian’s neck. “Try. You have no weapon and you can’t simply strangle me.” He pulled Sebastian close enough for their lips to touch. “What plans do you have?”

Sebastian jolted back from the almost kiss, giving Joseph the room he needed to stand. “I suppose I should wear this title proudly. The only vampire to escape Sebastian Castellanos.”

Sebastian scrambled for his crossbow and shot, just missing Joseph’s foot as he ran out the door. “Damn it!” he cursed, pounding his fist into the ground. There was no point in chasing him as he knew vampires were far faster than a human.

Eventually he picked himself up and headed home, collapsing on the bed after seeing the time. Nearly three in the morning. So Sebastian closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep but while he dreamed, a familiar face popped up in his mid. The vampire was there, over him, kissing him, touching him. Soundless moans echoed in his ears and he woke up panting.

Throughout the months, the vampire didn’t leave his mind, always there when he slept even when he was awake. He had done his job, killing the undead, the blood suckers but when he found himself in the same area where Joseph had gotten away, he didn’t feel the urge to leave. “Come back to visit?”

Sebastian dropped his crossbow, falling to his knees. “You won’t leave my head.” He said.

He felt arms around his chest, lips pressed to his cheek. “Has your beating heart fallen for me?” he asked, using his hands to rub over Sebastian’s torso.

“No it hasn’t.” he protested. “You just won’t leave my mind.”

“Because you love me?” the vampire guessed.

“No.”

“Stubborn.” He turned Sebastian to face him, pushing him to his back. “Say it.”

“There’s nothing to say.”

Joseph leaned over him this time kissing him fully. “If you say it, I’ll be sure to leave your mind.”

“You can’t do that.”

“Try me.”

“No.”

Joseph turned his lips to his neck, kissing over his pulse point. “Please? I won’t bite you if you do.”

“No.”

Sebastian winced when he felt fangs sink into his neck. It was such a strange feeling to be drunk from, to feel his blood leave his body and enter the mouth of another. “Sweet.” Joseph said as he pulled back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “I wasn’t expecting that from a grump like you.”

Sebastian breathed out, feeling the red slip over his skin. “Vampire.”

“Human.” He smiled.

Sebastian took a deep breath then launched himself up, wrapping Joseph in his arms while kissing him with purpose. “I hate you.”

Joseph grinned into the kiss, pulling Sebastian closer. “What will I have to do to make you like me?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Joseph pulled Sebastian into the kiss he wanted and proceeded to force the human to admit to loving him, fangs and blood included in the act.

**Author's Note:**

> This was almost going to be NSFW but I was able to avert myself from doing so. However,r if you want a NSFW version of this let me know. I have a few ideas for it ;)


End file.
